


Leave Me Wanting

by HiddenOne



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian should be at the party with the rest of the Warblers but instead he stumbles across Cooper Anderson - getting high. Sebastian wants to join in (and maybe a little more). </p>
<p>AU where Blaine never left Dalton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to my fantastic beta misscorday.

Sebastian deftly avoids sprawled out limbs, empty beer bottles, and plates smudged with remnants of pizza grease. The Warblers don’t comment on his departure, most too drunk to notice and the rest laughing too hard at the drunken ones. Blaine Anderson isn’t as much the bashful school boy as he comes across, not if he can throw a Warbler party like this. Sure, Sebastian had been to better parties but this is above average for being attended only preppy show choir members.

Sebastian had chosen not to get drunk – he can drink as much as anyone else does without the side effect of a hangover, plus he doesn’t want to wake up with his head shaved tomorrow morning or some other idiot prank. His coordination is therefore perfect as he vacates the room with the loud laughter and some action movie with lots of explosions playing in the background.

He finds the bathroom without too much trouble and takes care of business. But when he’s done, he decides to take a small detour before heading back to the main living room where the rest of the guys are. Blaine and Sebastian are friends, of course, but Sebastian has never seen Blaine’s room. Sebastian assumes it’s so that Blaine can tell ‘the boyfriend’ that Sebastian has never been in there so obviously nothing inappropriate has ever happened or some lame reason like that. Like Sebastian needs a bedroom. _Please_.

Sebastian slowly explores the rest of the Anderson house. It’s a perfect American family home with pleasant colors and happy smiles in the pictures and Sebastian soon finds himself bored. He suddenly doubts Blaine’s room is going to be all that interesting.

He pauses and takes an extra sniff of the air, being caught by surprise at the familiar, sweet smell. Marijuana. Seems like their ‘responsible chaperone’ is getting high instead of making sure the Warblers aren’t killing themselves.

Sebastian takes an educated guess and opens a door in the hallway. He smirks as he sees a figure sitting up against the headboard of his bed, a joint hanging from his lips.

“Well, well. Seems like both Andersons are having some illegal fun tonight,” Sebastian says, walking into Cooper’s room and closing the door behind him.

“Something you need?” Cooper drawls from the bed, his words slurred as keeps the joint from falling out of his mouth.

“Something I want,” Sebastian answers. He feels almost entranced as he walks closer to the bed, a slight haze of smoke evidence of Cooper’s deeds. The older Anderson is easily the hottest thing in all of Ohio according to Sebastian’s well-informed opinion, and seeing him all relaxed and loose on his bed getting high has Sebastian licking his lips and _wanting_.

“What?” Cooper asks, but it’s lazy and not at all curious. But those blue eyes rimmed in red are looking at Sebastian, so he answers anyway.

“A drag,” Sebastian decides to start with.

Cooper chuckles, and Sebastian isn’t even high yet how could the sound be affecting him this much?

“You aren’t old enough.”

Sebastian scoffs at the lame excuse as he slides onto the bed. He sits next to Cooper so that they are side by side. He reaches for the joint still hanging from Cooper’s lips.

Cooper bats his hand away and takes the joint in his own hand and moving it out of Sebastian’s reach.

“Sorry kid. I’m not wasting any of my stash on you.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, but this could almost be better. “Shotgun, then. Come on, didn’t having a younger brother teach you to share?”

“Not a chance,” Cooper mutters, but he brings the joint back to his lips. He takes a drag and Sebastian watches as he holds the smoke in his lungs. Sebastian holds his breath and he gently turns Cooper’s head towards him. Cooper immediately grabs his joint and guards it causing Sebastian to smile.

Sebastian is so busy looking at Cooper’s glossy blue eyes that he almost misses his cue. Cooper starts to breathe out and Sebastian brings his lips just shy of Cooper’s, breathing in. He closes his eyes as he breathes deep, letting the smoke settle in his lungs and chemicals rush through his body. It’s not a strong hit since it’s second-hand (mouth?) but Sebastian appreciates the clarity of feeling Cooper so close to him, something that wouldn’t happen unless Cooper is high.

He pulls away from Cooper and breathes the smoke out in a single, smooth stream. He opens his eyes to see Cooper watching him as intently as someone high can.

“Satisfied?”

“Not nearly,” Sebastian replies, meeting Cooper’s gaze with a challenge.

Cooper raises an eyebrow but a slow smirk spreads across his face. He chuckles again, but Sebastian can’t figure out why. Yet when Cooper takes another hit from his joint, he doesn’t turn away. He lets Sebastian take the smoke from his mouth again, their lips almost brushing.

It takes a few more hits for Sebastian to get high than if he had been able to take a drag directly from Cooper’s joint, but eventually his brain is buzzing pleasantly. He relaxes on Cooper’s bed, their shoulders pressed together but neither bothering to move. Sebastian remembers that there’s a party going on downstairs, but doesn’t care enough to get up and leave. He tilts his head and opens his mouth for Cooper’s breath and smoke again.

Their shot gunning technique gets worse the higher they get. Sebastian doesn’t remember why he needed to be careful not to freak Cooper out, while Cooper seems not to care at all as their lips press together for the next hit. Sharp sparks of pleasure cut through the pleasant haze, and Sebastian is reminded of just what other things he wants.

Sebastian pulls away to breathe the smoke out but then comes back before Cooper can take another hit. The kiss is slow and exploratory. Sebastian registers surprise through his buzz but it quickly gives way to pure heat as Cooper slips his tongue into his mouth.

Everything feels muted and heightened at the same time. Cooper Cooper Cooper is all he knows. Cooper’s mouth against his, Cooper’s hand on his cheek, Cooper’s leg pressed against his. It feels like they’ve been kissing forever and just a moment.

Cooper pulls away and takes another drag from his stub of a joint. Sebastian mouths across his jaw and down his neck, kissing and tasting until Cooper brings his head back up to take the second-hand smoke. Sebastian doesn’t remember when his hands started wandering over Cooper’s body, but suddenly they are.

“No,” Cooper murmurs against Sebastian’s mouth when his hand gets too high on Cooper’s thigh.

Sebastian is more amused than disappointed as he reverses his hand’s direction. He laughs against Cooper’s mouth who had just gone right back to kissing him. The kiss rapidly worsens as Sebastian can’t stop smiling with an occasional chuckle. He doesn’t remember what he’s laughing at, but it’s immensely funny.  Cooper whines and tries to kiss Sebastian harder, chasing the pleasant sparks.

The kiss just simply ends, and Sebastian thinks Cooper is pouting but isn’t paying his face that much attention anymore. Instead Sebastian slides down so he is laying on Cooper’s bed, his face turned towards Cooper’s hip and his hand tracing random patterns on the inside of Cooper’s knee. Cooper’s comforter is blue but not the color of his eyes. Sebastian is disappointed.

It’s silent. Cooper tries to take in as much of the remnants of his joint as he possibly can but isn’t very successful. Sebastian just lies next to him, staring at the sliver of skin peeking out between Cooper’s jeans and his shirt. He shuffles a little closer and brushes his lips against the piece of skin. He’s rewarded with a ragged breath from Cooper. Again, and he gets a whine. Again, and a hand tugs on his hair, pulling his head away. Now it’s Sebastian’s turn to whine until Cooper slides down and presses his mouth against his.

Cooper rolls on top of him, pressing Sebastian into the mattress and it’s the best thing ever. Then Cooper’s thigh slots in between his legs and Sebastian realizes that he’s hard. He groans and bucks his hips up, which unfortunately causes Cooper to roll right off of him.

Sebastian whines and is about to pull him back when he hears Cooper whisper “Shit.” Even high Sebastian understands that it means their fun is over. He laughs again because he’s high and he just made out with Cooper Anderson.

“Shit,” Cooper repeats, and it just makes Sebastian laugh harder. “Shit.”

“Such eloquence,” Sebastian drawls, and then laughs at his own wittiness.

“Shit.”

They simply lie next to each other, the silence broken by Sebastian’s occasional chuckle. He turns his head and looks at Cooper, the beginnings of regret entering his brain. Not regret for their actions, but regret at their ending. Cooper looks back at him, and Sebastian wonders what type of regret is in Cooper’s eyes.

“Blaine,” Cooper says, but it sounds like a question. Sebastian snorts and shrugs, not sure what Cooper is asking but definitely sure that his response is the right answer. “You should go,” Cooper eventually continues.

“Yeah.”

Sebastian doesn’t move.

It’s silent again, and Sebastian’s mind procures the sound of the tick-tock of a clock as seconds go by without anything happening except their breathing. Sebastian is startled when Cooper moves towards him. He just _knows_ that Cooper is going to shove him off the bed but doesn’t even flinch as Cooper reaches him.

He would be glad he didn’t if he could register anything besides the fact that Cooper is kissing him again. It’s slow and dry. No tongue. Little pressure. It’s so teasing that Sebastian cranes his head up to get more of something, anything but then Cooper pulls away entirely.

“Go.”

Sebastian searches Cooper’s face, feeling that something important just happened but his brain is too foggy and stupid to figure it out. He licks his lips and nods. Sebastian leaves without another word, closing Cooper’s door softly behind him.

The Warblers don’t even acknowledge Sebastian’s return after being gone for so long. He sits down on the couch and stares at the wall, ignoring the rowdy boys (now _all_ of them completely drunk) around him. He wonders if Cooper is smoking another joint. He wonders if Cooper wants him back. He wonders if when he’s sober he’ll still remember how Cooper tastes.

He figures one of those out in a few hours, at least. He still remembers, but he’s still not nearly satisfied.


End file.
